


Ritually Wrong

by Aquatics



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Family, Gen, Markers, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Nekozawa attempts to summon a demon.All he manages is a change of clothes, and a very annoyed sister.





	Ritually Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).


End file.
